


Unexpected, Yet Interesting

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Drake & Josh, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The interesting thing about having Xander as an Alpha was the natural camouflage he seemed to have.  One moment he was this total dork who looked like he couldn't throw a punch...the next moment you were calling the paramedics because someone had a concussion.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected, Yet Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Teen Wolf or Drake and Josh.
> 
> A/N: This is one of the Alpha Harris AU scenarios. It’s been maybe six months or so since the fire and Claudia's death, though things have played out a little differently. Xander has custody of Derek. Laura, Cora, Peter and Heidi are in New York. This is not considered a part of either canon verse, of which there are two, fire and no fire. This was just a sudden thought that I wanted to write down. I have no plans of continuing it. Please don't ask me to. I'm swamped with ideas and ongoing projects and don't have the time or will to expand on this AU.
> 
> Spoilers: ...Only if you haven't seen the D&J episode 'The Wedding' for season 4...and still there's really not much spoiled. The boys still don't make it to the wedding.

Unexpected, Yet Interesting  
calikocat  
Word count: 8725

 

XXX

Derek was moping, had been since Stiles went back to Beacon Hills back in August for school. Once upon a time Xander thought that no one on this earth could mope or brood like Angel. He'd been wrong. Derek could give the guy a run for his money, and frankly Xander was tired of it. Two months of moping was a month too much.

Dawn had done her part by dragging the kid out to the Bronze at every opportunity to try and cheer him up. Even though her friends thought it was weird that she was hanging with a sophomore while she was a senior. 

Everyone had tried to cheer Derek up, but he and Stiles had gotten rather dependent on one another, ever since the fire and Claudia's death. Claudia Stilinski had been in the hospital when the fire had happened...and had died a couple of months later. Derek had joined Xander's pack as he really needed to get out of Beacon Hills. Stiles stayed with them for the summer as he too needed some space from everything that reminded him of Claudia.

No one minded having the boys around, they had plenty of room after all, even counting Spike and Cordelia living with him as well as another on the way. But now Stiles was back in Beacon Hills with his dad and Derek was alone and moping. They tried to keep him busy; to keep his mind off of things...but well...the kind of loss Derek had suffered wasn't something you just got over. Add in the accompanying guilt he felt over his involvement with Kate and the kid was miserable.

It helped some that Willow had tracked down the men who had actually set the fire and they had fingered Kate; all of them were in prison for their crimes now. Giles had even contacted the Council to let them know...and now Travers was watching Gerard's every move while the man was in France. Their best operatives and field watchers were trying to find some way of connecting him to the fire, because as the Argent Patriarch there was no way Kate acted without his knowing it.

Still...Derek was miserable and Stiles wasn't around to make him smile...or at least converse. Xander already sort of had his hands full with pack business and he wasn't sure what else to do for the kid.

 

Pack business being the need to arrange safe passage for Oz and the Dingoes while they were on tour in California. They actually had a record deal now and had to go on tour to promote their music...they were starting small by just doing a state tour. It was a bit of a hassle, negotiating said passage when the band entered another pack's territory, but it meant a lot to Oz and Buffy...the future Mrs. Osborne.

He'd had some leeway, what with being the Alpha that held the Hellmouth...the only Alpha to have a slayer in his pack...and his connection to Talia. When she was alive she'd considered him her equal and everyone remembered that, it seemed that the Hale name had always carried weight...and it apparently always would. They were still receiving condolences for the loss of Talia and part of the Hale Pack. Derek wouldn't open any of the gifts or cards...so Cordelia put them aside until he was ready...if that ever happened. But as much as they were all still grieving...life went on.

 

Xander was getting ready to go to work, dressing casually for a night at the Bronze, which he and Cordy now owned through a bit of luck. No one had been more surprised than Xander when the last owner had left it to him in their will. He'd barely even knew the guy, but evidently Wilson Taylor had paid enough attention to what really went on in Sunnydale. It was the perfect fit for them...Spike tended the bar, Cordy was the manager, and Xander fixed whatever was broken...more than he liked actually. Buffy had a bad habit of taking out creatures of the night with his tables and chairs. And his poor pool cues!

The three of them were getting ready to leave so the Bronze could be open by dark, while Derek remained home and in his room, when Xander's cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it...it was Oz.

“Hey.”

“Oz? What's up?”

“We have a problem.”

“Like what? You guys are in San Diego right?”

“Yeah...we've been detained.”

Xander froze...Buffy would be pissed. “What do you mean detained?”

“The Alpha holding us won't let us go.”

He frowned. “The heck? He and I had an understanding; and the San Diego Alpha gave you permission to pass through and play your gig there.”

There was a moment of strained silence. “This isn't the Alpha you dealt with...their pack is kinda like a gang. Motorcycles and all. He's going to force us to join his pack...unless our Alpha faces him.”

Xander closed his eyes, partly to hide his sudden worry for Oz and the band. “How bad is it?”

“Bad. He's already bitten Devon.”

“Crap.”

“By the time you get here the rest of the band may be turned...or dead.”

“How's Devon?”

“Healing...there's something else.”

“Wonderful...what is it?”

“They abducted a couple of kids; they've got to still be in high school.”

Xander groaned and rubbed at the headache he had starting. “Bitten?”

“Bitten and healed...and terrified.”

“Jesus...where are you?”

“Abandoned bar outside of San Diego called Sunset Rouge.”

“Okay...I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm surprised he let you call.”

Oz let a very small growl escape...totally unlike him. “It’s what he does. Captures Betas from other packs and keeps them. If their Alphas come for them...”

Xander got it. “The Alphas are killed. Perfect.”

“Be careful.” Oz warned.

“He's right there with you, isn't he?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm coming.”

“I know.”

“Look after everyone as best you can...the kids too.”

“Got it.” The line disconnected and Xander snarled, desperately wanting to smash something. But as all he had was his cell phone he resisted the urge. Cordelia was staring at him in horror as Spike relayed the conversation Xander had just had, having heard both sides because of his vampire hearing.

Xander let Spike fill her in and called the San Diego Alpha, when he picked up Xander spoke carefully, with a growl. “So Laurence...we have a problem.”

“Alpha Harris? What's going on?”

“We had an agreement, my pack mate and his friends had safe passage inside your territory.”

“Right.” The other wolf answered cautiously, on edge now.

“So why is it my beta and his band are being held captive by a rogue Alpha inside your territory?”

“Shit.” The curse was said with feeling and Laurence rushed to explain. “I didn't think that punk would do anything.”

“He's already bitten one of the band members.”

“Oh hell.”

“Oh it gets worse. They have a couple of teenagers, who he's bitten.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“I'm leaving for San Diego tonight.”

There was an audible swallow. “Who are you bringing with you?”

“Just a few of my pack. You're going to owe me.”

“Yeah...I know.”

Xander hung up and carefully put his phone away. “Rally the troops, some of them are going with me.”

Cordelia put her hands on her stomach, on the ever growing baby bump. “Well obviously I'm not going.”

“No, not with our little bundle of joy on the way...Spike?”

“I'll look after our girl. Go take care of Oz.”

Xander nodded and kissed them both before retrieving his go bag from the hall closet. “Take Derek with you.” He paused and gave Cordelia a look. “The boys that pack took might feel more comfortable if you have a boy close to their age with you.”

He thought about it and nodded. “Good call. Derek!” He yelled up the stairs. “Grab a bag! We have a rescue mission!” There was a thump upstairs and seconds later Derek was running down them.

“What happened?”

“Oz and the band got nabbed...tell you all about it in a bit.”

Derek's eyes were wide. “Buffy is gonna be pissed.”

“Don't I know it. Get the keys; you're driving us to Buffy's while I call her.”

“Can I drive all the way to San Diego?”

“It’s over a hundred miles Der.”

“That's a no.”

Xander nodded. “That would be a no.”

xxx

“What's going on?” The taller boy asked him.

Oz looked at the boys sitting in front of him; they were the same age, maybe 16 or 17. They hadn't really had a chance to talk yet, the rogue Alpha, Paulie, had stuck close to Oz while he made the phone call to Xander. All he knew about them was that they were wearing tuxes that had seen better times, and both had been bitten. He suspected they'd been beaten or tortured as well; there was too much blood on their clothes to account for just the bite.

He wondered if it was safe to talk, they were alone at the moment, just him, the band, and these two boys. The only others in the bar were playing cards across the room...the Alpha was in the office with his girl.

“Dude, he asked you a question.” The smaller one was starting to get mad.

Oz thought about it for a moment and tilted his head. “Ĉu vi parolas Esperanton?”

The taller boy looked a little surprised but nodded. “Mi parolas ĝin.”

“Dude what the heck is that?”

“I'm with the kid Oz; this is not the time for a language lesson.” Devon grumbled. “I mean I got bit man.”

“And you're healing, you know what that means.”

“Dude, I don't wanna be a werewolf. I mean you and your pack are cool and all, but I don't wanna howl at the full moon every month.”

“It’s a little more than that Devon...and the only cure is death so you might want to get used to the idea.”

“Man.”

The boys looked shocked and their voices squeaked a bit as they protested the insanity of Oz's words.

“There's no such thing as werewolves!”

“I'm too pretty to be covered in all that hair!”

The taller one looked at his companion with a glare. “That's your problem with what he said?”

“Well yeah. That's a lot of waxing dude.”

Oz tried not to laugh; the situation wasn't funny, as they were bound in ropes that at some point had been soaked in wolfsbane. In other words they stung, Oz tried again to convey what was going on. “Viroj Lupo estas reala.” To make his point he made his eyes change gold. “Mi estas unu.”

The boys stared and the taller one gulped. “Ĉu ili tuj mortigos nin?"

He shook his head. "Mi ne pensas tiel. Se ili volis nin mortinto ni estus." He glanced toward the wolves’ playing cards. "Mi ne povas diri al vi ĉion. Ni bezonas la elemento surprizo." The taller boy nodded.

"Wait, what are you agreeing to?"

Oz smiled. "I'm Oz, and my Alpha is on his way to save us."

"What the heck is that?"

"An Alpha...that's like your boss right? I'm Josh by the way, this is my brother Drake."

Oz blinked. "You don't smell anything alike...normally siblings do."

The boys shared a look and shrugged. "Step-brothers."

"Ah. So. What are you in for?"

Josh let out a weary and heartfelt sigh. "That is a long and sad story."

"Dude, I said I was sorry." Drake grumbled.

"I don't blame you for the freaky werewolf stuff."

"Do you blame me for everything else?"

Josh snorted. “Well, if I'd had my keys to mom's car this definitely wouldn't have happened.”

“I'll make it up to you...if we live.”

Josh made a sort of moaning sound and Oz smiled. “We'll live. Their Alpha is a rogue and power hungry. Just stay calm.”

Drake perked up a little. “So are there perks to this werewolf gig and oh my god I know you guys...you're that band from-”

“Shh. Not now, not here. They don't need to know that.”

“But-”

Josh nearly knocked Drake over on his side. “ilenceSay.”

“Okay, dude, my Pig Latin is not that good. Speak English.”

“We want to live, so shut up.”

“Fine.”

Oz held back a laugh. Xander would like these two.

xxx

When Xander had bought the minivan it had been with his growing family in mind. They needed something besides Cordelia's flashy sports car and Spikes Desoto, so Xander had traded in the '57 Chevy Bel Air that Uncle Rory had eventually sold him for something more family friendly...and easier on gas. Spike had been sad to see 'Big Blue' go, but Cordelia had promptly bought a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne to celebrate.

He'd never thought he'd use the minivan for a rescue mission, and sent a silent prayer to the automobile gods that it wouldn't get totaled by werewolves. They weren't much of a rescue team in looks; it was just him, Derek, Willow, Buffy, Rhonda and Kyle...but they should be enough. Laurence would be backing them up, like Xander had told him, the Alpha of San Diego owed him.

Not that they especially needed back up from an Alpha who let a rogue pack run amok in his territory.

“You're growling.” Buffy commented idly.

“I'm frustrated.”

“I get that. Laurence screwed up and you're not going to let him forget it.”

“Darn right I'm not. Why aren't you mad? You're fiancé was basically kidnapped.”

“We've faced a lot worse than werewolves Xan.”

“Yeah, we have, but Devon's already been bitten, and you know the bite isn't always a sure thing...what if that crap Alpha bites the rest of the band and one of them doesn't make it?”

“Then we kill them.”

“Killing them I can handle, but if one of ours dies it won't bring them back...and those kids Oz told me about have to be terrified.”

“Still...being anxious isn't going to help. Take a few breaths...and don't get us pulled over with your driving.”

He shot her a look. “We won't get pulled over...because I'm not letting you drive.”

“Hey!”

“Are we there yet?” Rhonda called from the very back seat.

He rolled his eyes. “Grow up Rhonda!”

Willow and Derek laughed directly behind him and Xander groaned. It was going to be a long drive either way, but he could make it. Two hours or so was much better than say days, and he'd survived days of car travel with the pack before. He'd be fine.

He just hoped they were in time.

xxx

Oz breathed through the pain. He could handle it, rise above it. This wasn't the first time he'd been tortured...and this pack wasn't that talented or creative in the torture department. They had nothing on the soldiers and scientists of the Initiative anyway, those guys had been creative.

“Are you okay?” Josh asked, whispered really, now that he'd seen firsthand that the Alpha didn't want them talking too loudly.

“Been better...been worse.”

“Worse than that?” Drake's whisper was shrill. “Dude, what are you into?”

“Got grabbed by soldiers once, experimented on a little. My Alpha saved me.”

“The government knows werewolves are real?”

“The government knows about a lot.” Oz clarified. “How did you two end up here?”

The boys scooted closer so they could speak even lower and Drake watched the Alpha across the room as he spoke. “We were supposed to be delivering a cake to our great-aunt's wedding...a lot of stuff went wrong though...mostly my fault I guess. Sorry Josh.”

“You couldn't have known about this...”

“Still...anyway we borrowed a friend's car...it stalled out and we couldn't get it going again. Long story short...the car caught fire and we started to walk to the wedding since the cake was a lost cause and these guys rode up on their bikes and jumped us.”

Oz grimaced. “How long have they had you?”

“Maybe a day? They grabbed us last night...and then that guy bit us and brought us here.”

“Bite already healed?”

“Yeah...guess we're gonna be werewolves huh.” Josh murmured.

“It’s not so bad. I like it.”

A glass shattered on the wall above their heads. “Shut up already!”

The boys cowered a bit and Oz shifted to sort of herd them into the corner. “Try to get some rest.”

Drake and Josh nodded, looking completely miserable and curled up together. Devon raised a brow. “You wanna talk about why we're keeping our mouths shut?”

“No. I'll tell you later...when we're safe.”

“You have a lot of faith in him don't you?”

“And you don't? You remember how he was senior year.”

Devon was quiet for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah. You're right.”

xxx

Two hours of driving with only part of his pack made Xander infinitely glad that Heidi had joined the Hale pack, rather than Peter joining his. At least no one had asked if they were there yet in an hour, a small blessing that he was very thankful for.

Xander saw a couple of cars at the side of the road ahead of them, Laurence was at the rendezvous as promised, just a few miles away from the bar. They had to meet out of hearing distance of the rogue pack. He pulled over behind the cars; Laurence was already out of his own, leaning against a compact model that Xander couldn't name.

Laurence looked pretty composed, only a little nervous when Xander got out of the minivan. But then Buffy and Willow got out and Laurence's heartbeat spiked. Funny how the Slayer and the Red Witch put fear in the hearts of his enemies and allies.

“Calm down Laurence. When I said you'd owe me I didn't say I'd ask for your life.” He grinned, a baring of teeth. “After all none of my pack is dead.”

Laurence gulped and focused on him. “If we find out different?”

“Let's not go into this with negative thoughts.”

“Right.”

“So tell me what you know.”

Laurence seem to shake off some of his nerves. “The rogue's name is Paul Adrian. Paulie.”

Buffy made a face and asked in disbelief. “Really? He goes by Paulie?”

“Yes. He's nothing to laugh at.”

Xander crossed his arms. “So why is he in your territory to begin with?”

“I didn't know he was.”

“Really.”

Laurence nodded. “I swear, until you called, he'd kept outside of it.”

“And the Sunset Rouge is in your territory?”

“Yeah. Just inside of it.”

Xander nodded. “Okay, what do you know about their tactics?”

He shrugged. “Standard bar brawlers, a few might have knives.”

“Guns?”

“Not his style...he likes to use electricity though. Cattle prods.”

Xander made a face. “Joy.”

Laurence glanced at the others and then back to Xander. “How do you want to play this?”

“We follow you in; pretend to be your pack. They know there's another Alpha coming that's not you, but we'll make them guess and overwhelm them when we get the chance.”

“Okay, sure.”

Xander smirked. “Lead the way. Boss.”

Funny how that made Laurence pale a little.

xxx

Oz rose up when he heard the cars, one engine sounded familiar and he smiled. Devon gave him a judging look. “What?”

Oz winked. “Showtime.”

That surprised Devon. “He's really here?”

“I told you he would be.”

The sound of doors opening woke Drake and Josh, their hearts pounding, their eyes flickering to gold and back. Damn. The pack moved throughout the bar, covering the exits. 

Paulie stood from the bar stool he'd been sitting on. “Let’s go greet our guests.” He approached their corner and hauled Oz to his feet, careful of the wolfsbane rope. “Come on pipsqueak.”

Oz didn’t say anything, just nodded to Devon. Devon swallowed and nodded back, and then Paulie dragged Oz toward the front door, leaving just a few of his wolves to guard them. The boys looked terrified...the band looked hopeful.

 

It was full dark now, Oz hadn't been sure before, and he’d been unable to tell from inside the bar. The parking-lot was bright however, the lights still worked and everyone could see just fine, even if they'd all been human.

There were a couple of familiar cars in the midst of all the motorcycles, and a very familiar minivan. Paulie snorted in disgust when he saw it.

Laurence Gable got out of one of the cars; seven of his betas followed him. Oz wondered how the guy had held onto San Diego for so long. None of his wolves looked like fighters...but then neither did Oz. Paulie seemed to agree with his assessment, grinning in victory. Even when Xander and the others got out of the minivan.

The interesting thing about having Xander as an Alpha was the natural camouflage he seemed to have. One moment he was this total dork who looked like he couldn't throw a punch...the next moment you were calling the paramedics because someone had a concussion. You never saw him coming...unless you knew him. Paulie didn't know him.

Luckily.

Xander and Buffy moved to flank Laurence in a show of support. Xander's movements were loose, unhurried, like he was totally relaxed. Buffy, however, was a barely contained storm and a few of Paulie's wolves took a step back. Paulie sneered at her, probably because she smelled human. Her eyes darted all over him, searching for injuries. Oz smiled at her, he was okay and wanted her to know that.

Rhonda and Kyle looked completely bored with the entire situation, Rhonda even yawned. Their indifference made a few wolves growl. Willow and Derek's appearance confused them though and after watching for a bit Paulie finally spoke.

“I get why you brought your Emissary...but the pup and blondie?”

Laurence swallowed. “I wanted to be prepared. I don't suppose you'd just let them go?”

“No...I was hoping to get two Alphas this way. Since these guys were guests in your territory.” He frowned. “None of them look like an Alpha.”

Laurence growled, eyes flashing red, his anger replacing his nervousness. “I'm more than enough for you.”

Paulie snorted. “Prove it.”

“Let them go, we'll fight it out to the death.”

“I don't do fair fights.” Oz saw the flash of light from the taser just before Paulie stuck it to his throat. He tensed, flailed and went limp in Paulie's grip, which in turn made Paulie stagger under Oz's full weight. Oz had enough motor functions left to him to kick the Alpha's feet out from under him, he hadn't been kidding when he'd called them amateurs.

Everything was a blur of motion after he hit the ground. Buffy was throwing wolves into motorcycles left and right. Laurence was grappling with Paulie, and winning. Rhonda and Kyle didn't leave behind survivors. Xander was nowhere in sight...nor was Willow. Derek, however, was there and grabbed Oz before carrying him to relative safety, hissing in pain when his skin touched the ropes that bound him.

When they were on the other side of the van Derek got a knife, Xander always had at least one stashed inside, and started to carefully cut the ropes. Oz didn't blame him for using the knife; it hurt like hell to use your claws on anything with wolfsbane in it like the ropes. Derek cut through the last of the rope and then brought out a water bottle and started rinsing off the burns Oz had gotten from the rope. 

He wouldn't be able to use his hands for a while but at least he'd be able to move easier.

xxx

Josh gave a rather panicked look due to the quiet outside. “What's happening?”

Before Devon could reply, however, the wolf watching them grinned. “Boss is gonna get a whole lot stronger. We had no idea you weren’t from San Diego until your buddy called your Alpha. When Boss kills them both he'll be unstoppable.” Devon snorted and the wolf glared at him. “Something funny?”

“Dude, are you crazy?” Drake hissed.

Devon ignored him. “Yeah. You thinking your Boss is gonna win.”

“Laurence is weak. He inherited his power from his old man.”

“My Alpha isn't weak.”

“You're Alpha is Paulie, he bit you.”

“Dude he assaulted me, my Alpha is the one who's gonna save us.”

“Not weak huh. He killed to get his power then.”

Devon shook his head. “Well, he's a bad ass...but he's always been an Alpha or something. Oz didn't really get into it. No...wait...he was an Alpha before she gave him the bite.”

That made the wolf pause. “Who?”

“Derek's mom...Talia Hale.”

Their captor's eyes widened and chaos erupted outside, distracting him for a second. Devon used that second to launch himself at the wolf and knocked him down before headbutting him. The other wolves inside started toward them when they all sort of froze in place...unable to move.

Willow and Xander causally walked in the front door and all their ropes immediately loosened and fell to the floor. “How many of you were bitten?”

“Just me Xander, and these two kids. What, you're not fighting Gang Wolf to the death?”

Xander shook his head. “Its Laurence's territory. I just want my people back. Everyone okay?”

“All healed, except for these freaky rope burns, Oz said they used wolfsbane on them?” Devon grumped. “I really didn't need this.”

“None of us did...how about you guys. Everyone okay?” He looked toward the rest of the band who all nodded in shock, staring at Xander and Willow like they had never seen them before; which was bologna since they'd all gone to high school together. Xander turned to look at the two kids...teens. “And you two?”

Devon motioned to the teens. “This Josh and Drake. Guys, this is mine and Oz's Alpha. Xander Harris.”

“What kind of a name is Xander?” Drake asked; Josh elbowed him.

“Obviously it’s short for Alexander.” Josh sighed. “We're...okay I guess. We just want to go home.”

Drake was still rubbing his ribs. “How much trouble you think we'll be in for missing Aunt Katherine's wedding?”

Josh groaned in dismay. “I don't know...Mom really wanted that beach house.”

Xander stared at them for a second and snorted in disbelief before helping them up. Willow had the former guards bound up tight with the ropes and marched them outside, by the time Xander led the boys, Devon and the band out of the bar the fighting was over.

Laurence stood over Paulie's body, his own a little shaky and his eyes were staying red. Xander approached him cautiously. “That was your first fight as an Alpha, wasn't it? Your first time defending your territory.”

“Yeah.”

“You did good.”

Laurence nodded; his face one of surprise. “He wasn't as strong as I thought...He'd only killed one other Alpha.” He motioned to the captured and subdued gang. “Their old Alpha.”

Xander gazed out at the faces of the invading pack. None looked back with hope or kindness and he didn't envy Laurence's position. “Any of them salvageable?”

“I don't think so.”

That's what Xander thought too. “It’s your territory.”

“What would you do?”

Xander raised a brow. “They helped assault two teenage boys and turn them against their will. I'd kill them just for that, but then I'm biased against anyone who hurts kids. How many are still alive?”

“Not many.” Laurence eyed a certain mated pair. “Kyle and Rhonda are rather vicious.”

“Yep. You want me to take these two home?” Xander asked gesturing to Drake and Josh.

“They’re locals?”

Drake gulped. “Yeah?”

Josh was staring at the wolves that had taken them, hurt them. “You're really going to kill them?”

Xander looked at Laurence who nodded, and then he focused on Josh. “I know it’s harsh and I like don't killing but sometimes the bad guys won't stop...and human prisons can't hold werewolves. We also don't have our very own Azkaban to lock them away in. I'm sorry you were exposed to all this.”

Josh's dark eyes watered a bit, showing compassion for the ones who'd hurt them. “How are you so calm about all this?”

“I've been a werewolf since I was seventeen...but I've known about the supernatural since I was sixteen and vampires killed my best friend. And I live on something called a Hellmouth. We end up with demons or gods or any number of nasty non-human things trying to open a door to Hell and end the world all the time.”

They stared at him in disbelief. “Oh.”

Laurence sighed and eyed the teens, as if unsure of what to do with them. “I'll need to check in on you, kids. Teach you the ropes.”

Drake frowned. “Our parents are gonna love that.”

“Yeah, some grown man, a stranger wanting to yoda their kids.”

Laurence made a face as if he agreed then looked to Xander. “Harris?”

“I'll take them home.”

Buffy approached them and nodded to Xander. “Oz and I are taking the band back to their hotel.”

“Dude!” Drake exclaimed. “Right, I totally need their autographs!”

Josh gave his brother a look. “Priorities dude. You don't have them.”

Drake waved him off. “Dude, we were held hostage with Dingoes Ate my Baby, that's a bonding experience and I want autographs.”

Devon laughed. “Dude, as soon as I can hold a pen I will sign an autograph and get it to you, Xander can get your address.”

“Awesome.” They watched Buffy and Oz get into the band's van which had been used to transport them to the bar, and drive back toward the city. Rhonda and Kyle approached next, their hands still a little bloodstained.

“Kyle and I are going to nick a couple of bikes and head back to Sunnydale.”

Xander nodded in approval. “Don't get arrested, technically the bikes will be stolen, and don't get pulled over with blood still on your hands.” She smirked, saluted him and took Kyle's hand so they could pick out their new bikes. Xander shook hands with Laurence, and then turned to Drake and Josh. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Derek held up the keys to the minivan. “Can I drive?”

“Nope, you get to introduce yourself and make friends. Here I'll get you started. Drake, Josh, this is Derek. Now get in van and make nice.” Xander herded them to the minivan. “Come on Witchy Woman, the parents will feel better if you're there.”

Willow rolled her eyes but didn't disagree.

xxx

Xander drove, Willow had called shotgun before any of the boys could think too. Derek was in the very back and Drake and Josh were in the middle seats. Josh was still looking sort of shocked.

“That...all really happened. Didn't it?”

Xander glanced at him in the rear-view mirror. “Afraid so.”

It was Drake who asked the next question. “What happens to us now?”

Xander really hated this part. “You'll have to be careful; you don't want to expose yourselves.”

Josh looked affronted. “Excuse me?”

Derek leaned forward a bit, his voice solemn. “He means don't let anyone find out you're wolves. It’s dangerous.”

Drake scoffed. “But doesn't all this mean we have like super powers now?”

Willow turned in her seat to look at them. “Just because you have power doesn't mean you should flaunt it.”

Xander sighed. “It’s complicated...and I'd rather explain this just once if you don't mind, it can be a rather painful subject for some.”

Now they looked confused and Josh...Josh's heart was speeding up. “So we have to keep it a secret?”

“Yeah.”

Drake must have been picking up his brother's unease, either because he was already starting to hear heartbeats...or just from knowing Josh so well. “Josh?”

Josh looked at him and whispered in horror. “Megan.”

Drake paled and swallowed; his own heart spiking. “She'll blackmail us forever.”

Josh nodded and continued. “Threaten to expose us unless we do whatever she wants.” They shared a look of complete horror.

Drake looked toward Xander. “Can we just go home with you?”

Suitably impressed by the fear this person invoked Derek asked; “Who's Megan?”

Josh looked back at him. “Our little sister.”

Xander wanted to hit the brakes and look them in the eye to detect some falsehood, but he couldn't hear a lie in their words. Still... “Tell me you’re exaggerating.”

“No.” The word came back in stereo.

So Xander did the only thing he could. “I'll take care of it...back me up Wills.”

“What are best friends for?”

Drake and Josh looked unimpressed.

xxx

Drake and Josh were nervous, their eyes kept changing, flickering gold and back again. Derek moved closer in a silent show of support, his eyes glowing blue, which was enough to shock the other boys and distract them. And before they could get nervous again Xander made a low noise, a rumble and put his hands on their heads to ruffle their hair.

“It’s okay.” They still didn't look like they believed him and Derek, his eyes now normal, was giving him a look.

Willow rang the bell, a knowing smile on her face.

Xander heard footsteps approaching the door, someone small, light. It opened to reveal a girl, younger than all three boys; this must be the infamous Megan.

“Where have you boobs been? Mom and Dad are so mad you missed the wedding. What did you do? Lose the cake? And who are these losers?”

Xander stared at her for a second, stunned, and then he felt the first stirrings of anger. “Your brothers have been missing for more than 24 hours and you speak to them like that?”

“They weren't missing. They were hiding and not long enough.”

“And you know that how? They come home, dirty, covered in dried blood, and you're not showing even a little concern for their well being?”

Megan frowned and looked closer at her brothers. “That's blood?” Then her eyes hardened. “Who did it?”

“They've been taken care of, but I need to talk to your parents.”

“And why should I let you in?”

“Drake and Josh are going to experience a lot of change. They're going to need help.”

She sneered. “And you're going to be that help.”

“Me or someone local.” Megan stared at him a second longer before stepping aside to let them past. She almost said the words but Xander shook his head. “Rule number one: Never give a verbal invitation.”

“Why?”

“Because that's all a vampire needs to enter a home.”

She scoffed. “Right. And I'm a werewolf.”

Xander snorted. “No, you're very much human.”

“Are you sure?” Josh whispered.

“Yep.”

“But she's evil.” Drake complained. “Trust us on this.”

“Evil comes in all forms.” He crossed the threshold and the others followed.

Megan, ever helpful, shut the door behind them and yelled. “Mom! Walter! The boobs are home!”

There were more footsteps, two sets, this time on the stairs. They entered the living room, their expressions somewhere between frustration and relief as they embraced both boys. 

Their mother was firm though and gave them each a shake. “We were about to call the police! None of your friends knew where you were and Trevor said you had his car.”

Their father, a little closer to tears, wouldn't stop hugging them. “You are in so much trouble; we should ground you for life.

Josh sniffled a little. “We're sorry about Aunt Katherine's wedding.”

Walter shook his head. “We're just glad you're home.”

Their mother was just looking at them bewildered. “What happened to you two?”

“It’s my fault.” Drake said. “We ended up borrowing Trevor's car and it stalled out on the way there, then we tried to fix the car. The motor ate Josh's jacket. We got mugged. We tried to fix the car again...it caught fire and then we tried to walk the rest of the way to the church.”

Megan blinked. “So that burnt out El Camino we saw on the way home is Trevor's?”

“Yeah.”

Josh nodded. “Then while we were walking we got kidnapped and held hostage in this old abandoned bar.”

Their mother didn't look like she believed them. “Nice try.”

Drake shook his head. “No Mom really, this guy saved us.” He pointed at Xander and both parents looked at him as if just now seeing him.

Walter frowned. “And you are?”

“Alexander Harris, call me Xander. This is Willow Rosenberg and Derek Hale...this is going to take some explaining, can we move this to your dining room?”

“I suppose. This is my wife Audrey, and I'm Walter.”

“Walter!” Audrey hissed at him.

“Drake said he saved them, we might as well hear them out.”

“He thinks vampires are real.” Megan said helpfully.

Xander sighed. “Willow, please move them to the dining room and make sure Megan doesn't interrupt us again.”

“Will do.” She shifted her hands and murmured something in Latin...and Walter and Audrey were suddenly floating into the dining room, Megan floating behind them. The adults overcame their shock and freaked out a little, but Megan was quiet, no sound coming from her working mouth. Xander and the others walked after them.

When they were all in the dining room they were set gently on their feet. Xander nodded. “So, vampires are real, but not your concern. Willow is a witch, one of the most powerful on this planet, so please remember that.” He glanced at Megan. “This witch once brain sucked a Hell goddess to save her lover. She injured a goddess. I've heard how evil you are and that you would gladly blackmail your brothers. Don't. You could literally get them killed. Now. Let’s all take a seat and I'll tell you what happened.

Audrey and Walter were silent as they sat at one end of the table, Audrey at the very end, Walter to her right, Megan to her left. Drake and Josh sat by Walter, Willow sat across from them and beside Megan. Xander sat at the other end, Derek at his left. Audrey cleared her throat.

“Vampires, witches, and a goddess?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“So...what took our boys?”

He sighed. “A rogue pack of werewolves took them, and people I'm responsible for as a challenge to the local pack, to their Alpha.”

“Alpha?” Walter asked.

“Leader, Chief.”

“And you're not him?”

“I'm the Alpha of the Sunnydale Pack; it’s a small town not too far from LA. Laurence Gable is the Alpha of the San Diego Pack, one of my wolves is lead guitarist for a band that was on tour.”

“Dingoes Ate my Baby.” Drake supplied.

“Oh I like them.” Audrey smiled just a bit, but it disappeared. “What does that have to do with this?”

“When a wolf from a different pack passes through the territory of another it’s best to let the local pack know as a courtesy. If they're staying for any length of time they need permission from the local pack. The Dingoes were free and clear, I'd arranged passage for them with all the packs in California.”

“You said something about a rogue pack?”

“They snatched up your boys first, then Oz, my wolf, and the band. The Alpha, who called himself Paulie, yeah cliché I know. He bit Drake and Josh, and Devon, one of the band. Only an Alpha werewolf, our kind anyway, can make more wolves, and that's through a bite.”

“There are other kinds of werewolves?” Josh asked.

“Yes.”

“Are they better?”

Xander shook his head. “No. Oz used to be a different kind. The change came on him three nights a month and he was raging beast those nights. Nothing human left in him...we basically went on a quest to help him...it ended in us meeting an Alpha named Talia Hale who gave me the bite. She said I was an Alpha as a human, and followed a hunch she had and as soon as I got the bite I became an Alpha. I bit Oz, and changed him into the wolf he is now. He has full control of himself and isn't a danger to anyone. However...” He looked to the boys. “Your sons will have some issues with their impulses...and their bodies will basically remake themselves. They'll be able to hear and smell better, they'll be stronger and faster. They'll need to learn that control I spoke of, or they could hurt someone on accident.”

“How strong?” Walter asked.

“They'll be able to rip a car door off its hinges.”

“So we'll be monsters.” Josh groaned.

“We're not monsters.” Derek snapped.

“Were you bitten too?” Audrey asked Derek.

“I was born a werewolf...Talia Hale...was my mom. And because of me...my pack is broken; a lot of my family is dead.” He swallowed. “I'll be in van.” And he made his escape.

Xander sighed. “It wasn't his fault. An older woman, a woman from a clan of hunters...werewolf hunters seduced him...learned his family’s routine and secrets.”

“What happened?” Drake asked.

“She hired some arsonists...trapped the Hales behind a mystical barrier...and burned them alive in their home, his little sister Cora got out unscathed...His aunt and uncle were badly hurt and even with accelerated werewolf healing they're scarred badly. Derek and his older sister, Laura, weren't home when it happened, but his parents, little brother and some cousins were. Talia's Alpha power passed to Laura. She should be Derek's Alpha now, but he can barely look at her because he blames himself for what happened.”

“But that's not his fault.” Josh, well all of them, looked horrified.

“He still feels responsible, so Laura turned custody over to me...because I'm the next closest thing to family they have.” He looked at a still silent Megan. “Like I said, you could get them killed by exposing them, so don't.” Megan nodded. “Remove the spell please Willow.”

Another bit of Latin and Megan was talking. “No one messes with the boobs but me. So what does a werewolf look like?”

Xander grinned. “Alpha's have red eyes.” Before any of them could comment that his eyes were brown, he flashed them, and wolfed out. “This is called a beta form. Its standard for all of our kind, the boys will look like this when they shift, but their eyes will be gold.”

“Whoa wait.” Drake held up a hand. “Derek's eyes were blue outside. What does that mean?”

He shifted back, but left his eyes red. “When the soul suffers a severe emotional scar or trauma...a wolf's eyes change from gold to blue...and the event that scarred Derek's soul was a very personal thing that I am not at liberty to discuss.”

“It wasn't the fire?” Josh asked.

“No.”

“The thing you need to be worrying about now.” Willow said. “Is how you're going to handle the changes Drake and Josh will be going through. As humans you won't understand what they'll be feeling or thinking. The second you show fear of them they'll know...because fear literally can be smelled by predators, including werewolves.”

Xander nodded. “I can leave Laurence's number with you and he can work with them and you and they can join the San Diego Pack.”

“Do we have to join his pack?” Josh asked, before either parent could say anything.

“Werewolf hierarchy works like this. Every pack has an Alpha. The pack itself is made up of betas, either wolves or humans. One human with an exceptional magical talent is the Emissary.”

“That would be Willow?” Audrey asked.

Willow shook her head. “Nope, that would be Tara, my girlfriend, who stayed home because she's pregnant with our first child. I'm the big gun.”

“Oh.”

“And then there's Omegas.” Xander continued. “Lone wolves, packless. They...don't last long.”

“Well that doesn't sound good.” Walter commented.

“Omegas can go feral without a pack or an Alpha to ground them, help them retain their humanity. It tends to not be pretty and people can die.”

Every one of the family paled, and Audrey looked at her sons worriedly. “This Laurence can help? Keep that from happening?”

“He could.” Xander confirmed.

“Wait a minute!” Drake exclaimed, panic in his voice and heartbeat. “You said he's new to being a boss, Alpha or whatever.”

“Yeah, tonight's battle was his first territory dispute.”

“But you've been an Alpha for a long time, since you were our age.”

“Yeah.”

Josh seemed to get what Drake was moving toward. “So shouldn't you be our Alpha?”

Xander raised a brow. “Laurence is local. I'm not. San Diego is relatively safe. I live on the Mouth of Hell where there are demons, vampires, and all sorts of monsters.”

“Bad witches.” Willow muttered. “Giving us good ones a horrible bad rep because of their stupid black magic.”

“What the boys said makes sense. You've been doing this a while-” Audrey bit her lip. “How long?”

“Since I was seventeen...8 years now.”

Josh blinked. “You're only 25?”

“Yep.”

There was a long silence after that neither the boys nor their parents could think of anything to say. Megan, however, did. “What's the toughest thing you've ever faced?”

“Glory, the Hell Goddess. As strong as we are, she could toss us around and break us like twigs.”

“Don't forget Adam. That was all kinds of not fun.”

Xander shuddered. “I'd rather forget him.”

“What was he?” Megan asked.

“There was this thing, a government op...soldiers, scientists...one scientist made a monster out of spare parts...and it got loose.”

“We don't wanna hear the rest of that story do we?” Drake asked.

“Probably not.”

“What do you boys want to do?” Walter asked. Drake and Josh looked at him, rather confused, but he smiled. “This is your lives we're talking about.”

Audrey looked saddened but she nodded and took Walter's hand. “Your father is right. You need to do what's best for you.”

Drake and Josh looked at their parents...then at Xander and Willow...then at one another. There was some form of silent communication, and then they were looking at Xander again. “So what's Sunnydale like? Are the girls cute?” Drake asked.

“Is there a decent movie theater?”

Xander stared at them, then at Audrey and Walter. “Really? You're just gonna let them go off with a stranger?”

“You...seem a very trust worthy sort...and you already have one teenage boy to look after.” Audrey looked toward the front door. “Maybe having the boys around will help Derek some?”

“Maybe...I better call Cordy, let her know we won't be back tonight.”

“Cordy?” Walter asked.

“My girlfriend, she stayed home with Spike.”

“Spike?” Megan smirked. “What kind of name is that?”

“It’s the name of our boyfriend who is a vampire, who never got out of his punk rock phase and still dyes his hair like Billy Idol.”

“You like his punk rock look.” Willow grinned.

“Never said I didn't.” He eyed the boys. “You'll have to deal with a lot of alternative lifestyles. Me, Cordy and Spike have been together for years. Willow and Tara are a forever couple...Tor and Jonathan who you haven't met are a couple, have been since high school. Will any of this be a problem?”

They shook their heads, and then Drake asked. “Can Spike sing or play guitar?”

“Yes...so can our mentor and father figure, Giles.”

“You sure we can't leave tonight?” He asked.

“Definitely sure.”

“Turning in sounds like a good idea.” Walter agreed. “We have a guest room and two couches.”

Willow looked at Xander. “What do you think? Guest room?”

“Sure, I'll get Derek. Excuse me.” He stood and made his way to the front door and let himself out.”

“We'll all be in the guestroom.” At their shocked expressions she shrugged. “It’s a pack thing. Derek is stressed and will feel better with us close by.”

“But you're a girl...er a woman.” Josh said. “Isn't that awkward?”

“I think of him as a little brother, and I'm gay and not a threat to him.”

“And Xander? That's...a little...” Audrey trailed off.

Megan pulled no punches. “Creepy and inappropriate?”

Willow gave her a look. “I can turn you into a frog.” Megan glared at her, Willow was unfazed. “It’s not like that. Xander will be in his Alpha form, completely non-sexual, like a big teddy bear...except he's a wolf.”

“I brought your bag in Willow.” Derek called out as he closed the front door behind himself and a huge brown wolf with red eyes; in fact he was carrying all three bags. They came into the dining room and they all stared at the wolf.

“See, just a big fluffy puppy.”

Xander snorted at her, but ruined it when he wagged his tail. Josh looked rather in awe. “Will we be able to do that?”

Derek shook his head. “Only an Alpha can take that form.”

“Huh.”

“He's beautiful.” Audrey smiled. “I'll show you guys to the guest room...we can work out the details in the morning.”

“Details?” Derek asked Willow who nodded.

“Drake and Josh may be coming back with us.”

“Oh...cool. You'll like Sunnydale, no matter how freaky it is.”

“Dude trust me, I'm already psyched about it. I'll get to hang with the Dingoes.”

Josh groaned. “Your priorities! Why don't you have them?”

“You're both boobs.” Megan accused. “Now, if you don't mind, I'm going bed. This has been way too freaky.” She left the room and went up the stairs, followed by Walter, and then Audrey led them to the guestroom.

Xander could still hear Drake and Josh at the table.

“You sure about this Drake?”

“Yeah...I think so. What about you?”

“Well, I don't want to leave you on your own...and it could just be for a few days, a couple of weeks...maybe not long at all. Where you go I go brother.”

“Awesome.”

Xander wagged his tail again, hopping up on the bed between Willow and Derek. Things were going to be interesting for a while to say the least.

XXX

Oz and Josh were speaking Esperanto...that just seems like something Oz and Josh would know.

Oz: Do you speak Esperanto?  
Josh: I speak it.  
Oz: Werewolves are real. I am one.  
Josh: Are they going to kill us?  
Oz: I don't think so. If they wanted us dead we would be.  
Oz: I can't tell you everything. We need the element of surprise.


End file.
